


like the cup with its wine

by pearl_o



Series: I shall know thy darkness and shall love it [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik begin their journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like the cup with its wine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr 2/2013.

They had been too much alone, the two of them, Charles realizes, too used to having only each other for company. Back in the outside world, the evidence comes thick and fast, reminders of the way society organizes itself, and of the way it views its inhabitants. The first, and thus most jarring, encounter happens only minutes after they board the ship. 

The man clearly means his remarks as a compliment, which makes it all the worse. He is sincerely pleased to see a slave who has been, in his words, so well-trained. A rarity in these days, in his opinion, he tells Charles with a confiding air. All too often, they're let to go surly and rotten.

Charles dismisses the man with a thank you, slightly curt around the distaste in his throat. Erik does not react outwardly at all to the man's words. He remains still in his position standing by Charles's side, hands clasped behind his back and eyes turned docilely towards the floor. Inside, however, he is in an uproar, and Charles can read how the words rankle through him, a flame of rage and humiliation and hatred.

_Calm_ , he thinks towards Erik. _He is a fool. He knows nothing of anything, least of all you._

Erik's mental response is more akin to a roar than anything else, but Charles can feel him pull himself back, restraining with discipline the furor of his thoughts.

The other incident that catches Charles most by surprise happens later, when they've retired to the cabin for the night. Charles has lifted himself from his chair into his bed, but when he looks over the small space, he sees Erik settling himself down into the slave sleep area that has been provided on the floor at the foot of the bed. There are even shackles discreetly appointed at either end of the space, Charles notices. Every accommodation, just as advertised.

"Will you not sleep here with me?" Charles says quietly.

Erik looks up toward him, but says nothing. His face is, as always, unreadable, and his thoughts are quiet in a way Charles has learned to take as a request to have them to himself, without Charles entering any more deeply.

"I would certainly prefer it," Charles continues after a moment. "I find that I've grown disaccustomed to sleeping alone. But it is, of course, your choice."

Erik waits a bit longer, and then says, "Very well."

He climbs into the bed, pulling Charles towards him roughly, curling their bodies together. At most times, being manhandled irritates Charles greatly, for he values his independence of movement all the more since the lost of his legs. But he allows it, can even welcome it, on those occasions when Erik is in a mood like this.

On another night, he might command Erik, use all his majesty of manner in the words. Kiss me. Touch me. Fuck me. On a night like tonight, though, he waits for Erik to begin. 

The sensation of melting into Erik's arms, giving in completely to the strength and need Erik radiates and his silent forceful demands... It's still not an experience Charles is used to, but it is its own special, peculiar pleasure, sweet and heavy, pushing away again all the world beyond they two.


End file.
